


take it easy

by LuckyLittleTurtle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Steve is only mentioned, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLittleTurtle/pseuds/LuckyLittleTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about T'Challa is that he's warm, soft around the edges, and to Bucky he feels like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take it easy

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy, i saw the movie and i had to write about these two

The thing about T'Challa is that he's warm, soft around the edges, and to Bucky he feels like home.

-

 

Bucky feels lost. The room T'Challa gave him in the Palace is too big for one person, the bed (the biggest bed Bucky has ever seen) is white, clean, and soft. The cotton sheets feel like delicate clouds when he runs his fingers over his bed, taking in the fact that it may just be the softest thing he's touched in decades. If this is his new life, Bucky isn't sure he likes it. Where's the people giving him orders? The ones that strap him in a chair, wipe his memory clean, and order him to kill.

 

Sometimes when Bucky falls asleep, he pretends he's stuck in a frozen ice box getting ready to sleep for years. He blocks out the way the bed sheets cling to him, feeling too soft and warm against his skin.

 

He dreams about being woken up to hands grabbing him and guiding him to his next mission.

 

It's the only thing he's used to, it's the only thing he knows.

 

\--

 

Instead, Bucky wakes up to people bringing him breakfast with fancy names and on fancy trays. They ask him if he wants anything else for breakfast (something Buckys' never been asked before) to which he replies with a confused "No?" because he already feels like this is too much. They politely dismiss themselves, and leave him to eat his food in peace.

 

When Bucky finally gets up from his bed, he reaches for a food tray and discovers a note braced against a glass of juice. He picks it up and reads the words written in black ink with a handwriting he's becoming very familiar with.

 

'I didn't know what you wanted this morning, so I had them make everything. The chocolate chip pancakes are my favorite.  
\- T'Challa'

 

Bucky smiles, places the note back on the food cart. His hands automatically going to the plate that holds the chocolate chip pancakes.

 

\--

 

T'Challa comes into his room later that day, knocking first and then slowly letting himself in. He finds Bucky laying in bed, silently thinking to himself with his eyes closed. T'Challa smiles to himself, before starting.

 

"Did you enjoy breakfast?" T'Challas voice carries softly around the room, bringing Bucky out of his thoughts.

 

"You were right about those chocolate chip pancakes, man. I haven't had anything that good in years." And Bucky meant it.

 

T'Challa smiles to himself and makes his way further into the room. Bucky raised into a sitting position as soon as he heard T'Challas voice.

Whenever Bucky was around T'Challa he felt safe, like the things Hydra did to him didn't matter anymore. Being around T'Challa made him forget about all this pain and destruction he's caused so many people.

 

"I was just checking to see how you're settling in." He tried to catch Buckys eyes, but Bucky was looking at his hands in his lap.

 

Bucky cleared his throat before answering. "It's good, different, but good." He smiles, before slowly lifting his head and catching T'Challas stare.

 

"Have you talked to Steve? I heard Sam and him had something important to do, so they left." T'Challa started inching his way closer to the bed, little by little.

 

"Yeah, I was suppose to go but they made me stay and rest. They act like I'm physically in my nineties." Bucky chuckled, drawing his legs to a cross position while he sat.

 

T'Challa laughed, and sat down at the end of the bed, rubbing his hand on his thigh in hesitation.

 

"Are you okay? Do you like it here?"

 

"It's nice, I like it. Everyone makes me feel welcome and they act like I'm somewhat of a decent person." Bucky jokes nervously, feeling like the conversation is taking a different turn.

 

T'Challa frowns slightly at Buckys words. He made sure everyone showed and treated Bucky with the same respect they gave him, but he's seen the way some of his people eyed Bucky whenever he went out. He wanted Bucky to feel like this was his home, because it was. For now at least.

 

They sat in quiet for what seemed like hours before T'Challa broke the silence, saying that he was going to leave so Bucky could get more rest.

 

"God, you to with the rest thing?" Bucky smiled to his self, before grabbing T'Challas shoulder, as he was rising from the bed.

 

"Wait," Bucky continued "I wanted to say thanks for letting me stay here... I know it wasn't easy getting your people to accept me, but I'm grateful. Honestly." His face was serious, and slightly heated pink, as he moved his hand down T'Challas shoulder, across his arm, and resting it in his open palm.

 

T'Challa looked down at Buckys hand in his and slowly curled his fingers upward, so that their fingers were laced. He slowly looked up from the entangled hands between them, and looked at Bucky, feeling his self growing hot with each second that ticked by.

 

Bucky pulled at T'Challas hand to make him sit on the bed again, and slowly leaned inward, letting his flesh hand slightly shake in T'Challas hold.

 

Their faces met in the middle before T'Challa took the lead and lightly kissed Buckys mouth with his, before slowly pulling away and letting the tension slip away between them.

 

Bucky leaned forward for another kiss, letting his mouth crash against T'Challas who gasped against his lips, and reached up to cup the back of Buckys head with his hand to pull him closer.

 

Several minutes passed before T'Challa pulled away, taking in deep breaths as he slowly moved his hand from the back of Buckys head. He smiled slightly as he brought a hand up to trail along Buckys swollen bottom lip.

 

"I haven't done that in awhile.." Bucky blushed a hot red, before bringing his hand up to push his hair back that had fallen in his face.  
T'Challa blushed and smiled. "It was good, you were good."

 

They sat on the bed, staring at each other before T'Challa interrupted their wild thoughts.

 

"I really should be going though, I have an important meeting to attend to." He slightly frowned, and then continued. "I could come back later, if you like."

 

Bucky smiled before answering. "I would. Good luck on your meeting." He watched T'Challa rise from the bed and head for the door. He watched as T'Challa opened the door, turned around and flash a smile at him before walking out and shutting it softly behind him.

 

Bucky waited awhile before he reached for his phone (he still can't believe Steve talked him into getting one) and texted Steve.

 

'You were right, it isn't so bad here. You and Sam take all the time you need, I think I'm having more fun here anyways.'

 

He pressed send, and waited for Steve to reply as he thought about the things T'Challa and him were going to do once he got back.


End file.
